


Drooling on Leather Jackets

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Caroline is Tony's daughter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: Caroline and Damon were in New York looking into magic for the Salvatore Boarding school when they got attacked. To papa Stark they go.Connected with 'Stark Face Off'.





	Drooling on Leather Jackets

**Author's Note:**

> So Damon is still a vampire, and Elena hasn't been awoken from her cursed sleep just yet. This takes place after 'Stark Face Off'.

                With Caroline slung in his arms Damon moved to the underground entrance she’d managed to relay to him before passing out. It was supposed to be a simple outing to New York, they weren’t supposed to run into whatever bad guy of the week was in town. Now he had an unconscious Caroline headed into the home of earths mightiest heroes, and he had to tell them there was a bad guy who took down Caroline because she jumped in front of him.

                “Friday?” Damon asked stepping into the dark door.

                “What has happened to Ms. Caroline?” and shockingly worried sounding AI answered. FRIDAY turned lights on leading Damon to where Caroline would be safe. To her creator and Caroline’s father, Tony Stark.

                “Not entirely sure, whatever it was came from a bad dude. And a glowing blast hit her weakening her because she jumped in front of me.” Damon answered following the lights that turned on as he walked.

                “I’m leading you directly to the Med-bay and Sir is on a direct route there now. He is aware of her current advanced condition and change is species. He should have things on file to before tests to see what could be happening to her.” FRIDAY answered.

                The rest of the walk was made in silence as Damon followed the AI’s instructions. Damon ran over in his mind exactly what had happened. He wondered why the blonde had jumped in front of him. The two had been becoming friends over the years, Damon having taken on a very protective role over Caroline since her mother’s death and his brothers idiocy. They’d been in the city to talk to a few covens about education at Caroline’s school. He’d vowed to keep Elena’s best friend safe to ensure she got to see Caroline after she woke up from that stupid sleeping curse. But here he was, carrying an unconscious Caroline to her father and his team of superheroes. And Caroline would be embarrassed with herself if she found out she was drooling on his jacket.

                “CARE!” Tony shouted rushing forward as Damon neared the med-bay. Behind Tony only by a step was Pepper Potts, appearing to be struggling with what she should be feeling at the sight of the blonde girl limp in Damon’s arms.

                “We were on the other side of the city, she was only conscious long enough to tell me where to go.” Damon spoke laying Caroline on a med table. As soon as he stepped back a curly haired man with glasses and a lab coat stepped forward to look her over and start hooking her up to machines.

                “What happened?” Pepper asked as the rest of the Avengers team, who last time they saw Caroline she was yelling a storm at Tony, arrived to see if they could help. Apparently, they’d been in a meeting when FRIDAY called them about Caroline’s condition.


End file.
